


The Sign of Room Four

by BookGirlFan



Series: Baker Street Uni AU [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan





	The Sign of Room Four

"Um, sorry," a small voice came from behind him, "this is my room."

He stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded by her beauty. Her long blonde hair, the gentle curls glinting in the lamplight, and the soft blue eyes looking up at him from her small frame, all gave her a gentle, almost unearthly appearance, like an angel had appeared from the sky for this very moment. 

She looked away, and he started, feeling a blush rise on his face as he realised he had been staring. He quickly looked away, staring intently at the number on the door in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Unfortunately, it only worsened as he realised she was right. This was room 4; not his room. "You're right, my room is further over. I'm sorry, Miss-?"

"Miss Morstan," she informed him, eyes raising to meet his again as she held out her hand. "Mary Morstan."

He shook her hand politely, eyes never leaving hers even as he felt a thrill race through him at the contact. "John Watson. It's nice to meet you."


End file.
